Hell's Daughter
by littlehobbitkay
Summary: Beca Mitchell is an unruly teen who has been kicked out of every school she has ever attended. Everything changes when a letter sent from her mom on her 16th birthday leads her to Camp Half-Blood, where she meets the beautiful and fascinating Chloe Beale, and discovers who she really is. Set in the world of Percy Jackson and includes characters from both PP and PJ. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Beca

"Wait stop I think this is it!" I yell, wincing as Uncle Eric slams on the brakes half a second later and I'm almost launched through the windscreen of his Volkswagen Beetle. The car is old and one of his most treasured possessions, yet he's not gentle with it. Sometimes I wonder how he managed to pass drivers ed first time.

"You sure kid?" he asks looking at me and raising an eyebrow "there doesn't seem to be anything here". I look outside the window again, catching sight of the wooden sign that had made us stop in the first place. It's the only thing that has stuck out along the long stretch of road we've been cruising along for miles. Uncle Eric's sat nav had been no use, and had dumped us miles ago with that cheery bitch's voice saying 'you have reached your destination'. I'd like her to be here in person so I could ask her a few questions about what she actually thinks constitutes a destination. There's nothing here but seemingly endless road flanked by golden sand dunes on one side a picturesque beach on the other sloping down gently towards the ocean, glinting in the distance like a sapphire in the sun. It's beautiful probably but I hate it already, sand will get everywhere, the water is most likely far too salty and most importantly it is too hot.

"Yeah, I'm sure, the letter said it would be along this road somewhere and this is the one thing we've seen and…" I lean forwards and shield my eyes against the hot Long Island sun trying to see as far ahead as I can. "…there doesn't seem to be anything up ahead so might as well check right?". I push open the door of the Volkswagen, which groans in complaint, and step outside and into a wall of heat. Ugh. Why couldn't this place be somewhere cold? I pull the hood of my soft black hoodie over my head and relax. The hoodie is one of the few things left of my mom's and wearing it takes me feel like a kid again, hugging her when I got home from school every day. But that was before. I shake off the unwelcome feeling of nostalgia and start to walk towards the sign. It's at the base of a slight hill covered in a thick layer of lush, mossy grass, despite the 60-degree August weather. It's weird but the thought is quickly taken out of my head as I reach the sign. "What the fuck?" I utter staring in disbelief. The writing on the sign isn't in any language I've seen before and for a moment, I wonder if it's my dyslexia messing with me, it's happened before but never this bad. I'm just about to call Uncle Eric over but then, between one blink and the next the letters begin shifting, forming the words 'Half Blood Hill'. Somehow, the language I couldn't read a few seconds before had formed words I could understand. I unfold the letter that is still clenched in my hand and check the name again like I haven't done that thousands of times already since my 16th birthday 6 months ago. I scan over the words I now know off by heart:

My Beca,

There are so many things I wanted to say to you and teach you but there wasn't the time and I know that it is my fault. I wasn't the mother I wanted to be, and I allowed myself to lose you and I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. I know you won't have forgiven me but know I'll never stop loving you. I didn't have a choice about leaving you with your uncle-

I snort derisively and roll my eyes at that part. _Yeah right bitch, people always have a choice_. I already know what the rest of the letter says, and for some reason reading it this time is making white hot rage boil closer to the surface than ever, so I quickly skim to the part I need:

When it's the right time, Uncle Eric will drive you to Camp Half-Blood, there are people like you there who will help make everything clear, here's the address

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

So, this is the right place. They could have fucking signposted it better. What the fuck was mom thinking sending me somewhere this hot and this in the middle of nowhere?! And what did she mean about there being 'people like me there'? So I get to hang out with other people who supposedly 'don't fit in'? Other people who can't control their tempers? I tried that once before and that's why we had to move out of Oregon. There's already a feeling of longing to be back in Seattle growing in my chest and I turn back to the car wondering if maybe I could lie and say that this wasn't the right place, and maybe Eric would take me home. My last school was okay I guess, I'm more appreciative of it now at least anyway, but I guess I can't really undo an expulsion. Somehow, he always knows when I'm lying though so I know there's no point. I turn around and start trudging back towards the beetle, unmissable with its coat of canary yellow almost blinding me in the sunlight. I haven't even seen the place yet and I already know I don't belong here, just like I didn't belong at any of the other 7 schools, colleges, academies and camps I've been expelled from in the last 5 years. I just want to go back to Seattle and become a DJ like I've always dreamed. It's an argument I've had with Eric many times and one I've never won, with him always telling me that my DJ'ing is just a hobby and that I need an education and a proper career. I'd tried so hard to persuade him to not bring me here, to just find somewhere else in Seattle but he'd been more insistent than I'd ever seen him, saying that nowhere else would take me, that I'd gone one step too far and that too many schools knew of my reputation. He'd said it was time to bring me here. I have no idea what makes this place so different and I don't want to find out, but I remember the deal I made with Eric and know I have to do it.

"How about this?" He'd said, "You give this place a go for two months and if it doesn't work you can come home to Seattle pack up your things go to wherever and become the next Rick Dees or whoever it is that's cool these days" I'd beamed at this, my dreams at last becoming tangible for a few seconds before he continued " but Bec, you've got to actually give this place a chance, join an activity, make some friends, make memories, do something please? For me just give it a try and if it doesn't work it doesn't work and I'll hold my end of the bargain". I'd groaned at the thought of actually having to try but had eventually given in. I'm regretting that decision now, as the beads of sweat are trickling down my forehead and every part of my body feels like it's melting at the unrelenting touch of the sun's death rays. I reach the beetle and slump back into my seat, accepting that my fate now is to die out here in this sandy shithole, dissolving like The Wicked Witch of The West in _The Wizard of Oz._

"So, this is it then?" Uncle Eric asks, snapping me out of my macabre reverie.

"Yep this is it, looks great" I force, with an overexaggerated grin plastered on my face.

"Now come on Bec you don't expect me to believe your bullshit now do ya?" He grins.

"I'm just practicing on you, so I can fool the bozos that decide to come here" I retort.

"Bec please, this is your last chance and you said you'd try" he pleads, suddenly growing serious. I turn my head to look at him. He should really be living a much better life than the one he's ended up with. He's in his late 30's, tall and muscled with old movie star good looks, olive skin, deep brown eyes and a crop of almost black hair curling crazily around his head. When he smiles it completely lights up his face and his laugh is one of the best sounds, whenever I get the rare opportunity of hearing it. He should be happily married and raising a family with one of the many women that I've caught staring at him over the years, but he never seems to notice them, and I've never seen him date. I know that that's because he's too busy taking care of me, the niece that got dumped on him 8 years ago. I feel a stab of pity in my chest looking at him now, noticing the worry lines etched around his eyes, the tension evident in the tightness of his lips and the strained, concerned look in his eyes. That look has become more and more familiar to me over the years and I hate knowing that I am the one who puts it there. As much as I hate admitting it, the man is the closest thing to a father I have ever known, and I care about him a lot.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll try okay?" I reply. A small smile spreads across his face and I feel for just a second like I'm doing the right thing.

"Thanks kid, I've got a feeling about this place, I think you're going to like it here" he opens the door and climbs out of the car.

"Maybe" I lie, a feeling of dread settling in my chest as I push the passenger door open and walk to the trunk, realising that I'm actually going to have to do this again. The new people, the ridicule, the questions, I hate all of it. _Two months_, I tell myself, _its just two months, you can do this Mitchell._ Eric already has the trunk open and hands me my duffel bag which I swing carelessly over my shoulder before I step forward to grab my laptop bag, the most precious thing in the world to me. My laptop contains all my music and my mixes, and it is my life. Wherever I go, it goes. Uncle Eric knows not to touch it and steps back as I gingerly lift it out and cradle it in one arm like a baby.

"Not too much time on that thing okay? And try and Skype if you get the chance" Uncle Eric says with a grin.

"Yessir" I reply, mocking a salute, which earns me a chuckle from him. "Well I best get going, can't be late for team bonding or whatever fun things they've got planned!" I attempt to cheerfully expel through gritted teeth.

"It'll be fine kid, I'm only a call away" he steps forward and wraps me awkwardly in his arms. We don't really hug much, but it's a sweet gesture and I can still smell his cologne on my hoodie after we've said goodbye and I stand at the side of the road watching the yellow beetle dwindle into a distant speck. It's comforting and a reminder of why I am doing this shit. I turn towards the hill and shield my eyes with one hand, trying to glimpse any sign of life.

"Right Camp Half-Blood, you better get ready, 'cause I'm Beca fucking Mitchell and I'm one tough bitch" I spit venomously, steeling myself for whatever's coming as I shift my duffel bag further up my shoulder and begin to climb the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Beca

_This better be worth it, _I think to myself as I reach the top of the hill, panting slightly. I do _not_ do cardio, especially not on a day as hot as today. I emerge from a cluster of trees to find a clearing the size of a soccer pitch. In the centre, a large pine stakes its claim over the empty land, warding the other trees back with a thick swathe of deep green branches. I'm not entirely sure why but I'm hesitant to walk toward it, and as I move towards the center of the clearing, it's almost as if there's a force pushing lightly against me, keeping me back. _Don't be ridiculous Mitchell trees are inanimate objects. _The heat must be getting to me more than I thought. As I walk across the clearing to the tree I suddenly hear voices. Instinct tells me to hide and I duck behind the pine clutching my laptop bag to my chest. The tree seems displeased by my presence; it's branches raking my hair and scratching my arms, but I stay put. It is the right decision as two figures suddenly appear, seemingly out of nowhere..

"Are you sure you heard someone Don?" A male voice, questioning and wary. This guy is tall, tanned and wearing some kind of weird vest made of leather. There is a bow casually slung across his shoulder. One arm lies at a quiver by his side, stocked full of arrows. He looks strong and even from where I'm crouched hiding I can make out broad shoulders and the thickly corded muscles of his arms. I have no idea what they teach at this camp, but it seems to revolve around military re-enactment or something.

"I'm sure Jesse, you know I don't lie about these things, ever since I got my protectors license from the council I've been extra diligent" replies a deeper male voice. This belongs to the guy stood next to the one called Jesse. Don's wearing the same leather vest as Jesse and has arms similarly threaded with muscle but there's a timidity in the way he carries himself which makes him look less like a warrior. That paired with the weird furry trousers he's wearing. _What is this place? Is everyone here this shredded? Fuck, I am not gonna fit in. _I glance down at my baggy hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans and my vans. _Yeah, I definitely don't fit in with the aesthetic here. _Looking at them more they look like drawings from mom's Greek mythology books. I had a decent knowledge of Greek mythology as mom used to teach classics at the local college when I was growing up. I haven't looked at the books for years though, and I'm pretty sure they're slowly decaying in the storage room of the apartment in Seattle. I'm snapped back into reality by the sound of a twig snapping, and a third figure emerges from the treeline.

"Can I please stop hiding now, there's nothing here and it's boiling. It's worse than the time me and some Aboriginals did _Fiddler on the Roof _in high school, it was hotter than hell then too" whines the figure. This one is female, and not quiet either, her voice slicing through the tension in the air like a blade. There's an accent to it too, and I can't quite figure out where it's from, if I had to guess I'd say Australia based on the aboriginals comment. She steps out from the shadows of the trees and into the light of the clearing and I can now make out her appearance. The girl is tall, taller than me, with medium length blonde hair pulled into a ponytail on top of her head. She is the only one wearing normal clothes. The sight of a Ramones T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts fill me with the relieving thought that I might actually be in the right place after all, and that I am not surrounded by crazy people. The girl is large and curvaceous, and stands with her hands boldly on her hips, seeming indifferent to the fact that the guys stood in front of her are dressed like crazy idiots and that one of them has a bow and arrows. They all look around the same age as me, and I begin to wonder if they were sent there to greet me. Something still keeps me from emerging from my hiding spot and I'm not sure what. I just get the feeling that there's still something weird about this place, like where is the camp? Where are the other people? I can't even hear any voices in the distance, so god knows where these guys even came from.

"Amy! I said stay hidden! There could be anything out here and you can't defend yourself yet" barks Jesse, a look of annoyance on his face as he crosses the clearing to stand closer to the defiant Aussie.

"Ha! Yeah right mate, I'm supposed to believe that you and goat boy over there-"she jabs a finger in Don's direction "-are going to protect me? I've wrestled crocs and dingos simultaneously, so I think I'll be fine. Also, it's Fat Amy to you ya dingus". _Goat boy? _I wonder, looking at Don's furry trousers. They are strange, who would wear something like that in the middle of the summer? Amy was right though, they do make his legs look like a goat's.

"Hey, the politically and historically correct term is Satyr" Don replies, sounding hurt. "And my name is Donald".Satyr? As in the Greek goat/man thing? Man, these people are into some weird cosplay. They better not try and get me to join in.

"Yeah, whatever goat boy" Fat Amy chuckles, a toothy grin spreading across her face.

"Don, it's not safe for her here, we fought them off yesterday but I don't think we could handle another attack today, get Fat Amy back to camp. Take her to the big house, I'll find Chiron once I've had a scout round out here and meet you there" Jesse's voice, clear and authoritative cuts through Amy's laughter and she falls silent, a frown worrying at the corners of her mouth that had only been smiling a second ago. What could possibly be worrying this girl? She seems so fearless. And what the hell did they mean about it not being safe? I swear to god if I've come all the way out here to the middle of nowhere to be killed by a bear or something I will not be happy. There's so many questions swirling around my mind, none of which I have the answers to. I see Don nod to Jesse and then walk towards the trees taking Amy with him. It's just me and this Jesse guy now. _What do I do_? I could emerge from my hiding place and go ask him what the hell is going on but something about the way his eyes are scanning the clearing and the sure way his fingers grip the bow he's holding keep me frozen in place.

I've been crouched here for so long now that my right leg has started to cramp up. I'm going to have to move. I shift, moving agonizingly slow to try and avoid drawing any attention to myself. I shift my laptop bag into the crook of my left arm and lean against one of the sturdier looking branches on the lowest bough of the pine. I stretch out my leg, wincing with pain. The relief is overwhelming as I move, the cramp subsiding, and I sigh happily. I don't get to enjoy it however, as half a second later the branch I thought was sturdy breaks with a large crack under my hand and I lurch sideways, my laptop bag tumbling to the floor. _Ah shit _I mentally curse, freezing in place, unable to do anything. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. _There's nothing I can do except crouch there helpless as I hear Jesse's footsteps growing closer. I can feel my heartbeat slamming in my chest and my mouth dry as parchment. I'm probably just going to get laughed at for hiding and dragged to whoever the leader of this camp and shouted at for being late or something, but inexplicably I feel like something worse is going to happen. Before I know it, the patch of sunlight above my hiding spot is blotted out and I'm staring up into eyes the golden hue of sunset, blazing with indignation. In the time it takes me to blink, his bow is in his hand, an arrow knocked to it and steadily trained over my heart. My eyes widen and I gulp, frozen like a deer in headlights. I've been in many fights, even once with a guy who had a knife, but that guy didn't know what he was doing. This guy clearly does. My fear quickly disappears however, replaced by anger that this weirdo is pointing a bow at me in the first place.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Jesse demands, looking at me with equal parts curiosity and wariness in his amber eyes.

"I could ask you the same question" I reply levelly, returning his gaze with a stony glare. "and why the fuck are you pointing that thing at me?" I wave my hand angrily in the direction of the bow.

"You're the one hiding behind this tree, I have reason to be concerned". He hasn't lowered the bow and doesn't look as if he plans to anytime soon. "Answer my questions" He's getting angry.

"Answer mine" I say through gritted teeth, pins and needles shooting through my right leg as I use the remainder of the branch I had just broken to pull myself to my feet. Jesse's bow follows me, his aim not wavering, even for a second. Jeez this guy takes camp archery seriously. "And can you please stop waving that bow at me, I've been to enough summer camps to know that half the kids there can't use those things. You could kill me!"

"I've been at Camp Half Blood since I was 8 years old. I think I can handle it" Jesse snorts.

"I think you need to come back to camp" he lifts the bow, making it clear that this isn't a request.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I ask. Jesse's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"How do you know that?" He demands, stepping across the circle of dead grass towards me.

"Whoa, easy. My mum just left me a letter saying that I needed to come here. I'm guessing this is some summer camp for misfits considering you almost fucking killed me with that thing" I gesture angrily towards his bow.

"I guess you could say that" he smiles slightly, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards. I think this is the first time I've seen him smile. Honestly, I'm shocked he even knows how to smile. At least I know I'm in the right place now.

"Was this just some really fucked up camp initiation? Because there was no need for that" I shoot a glare at him.

"No, it's just what happens when an idiot decides to hide rather than making themselves known" he glares back. Before I can open my mouth to retort a deep growl reverberates through the trees, making both of us jump. "Come on let's go, quickly before I actually have to use this thing" he gestures with the bow and arrow towards the trees where Donald and Fat Amy had gone through earlier. He looks wary and tense, his eyes scanning the treeline.

"They let you kill bears?" I ask, shocked.

"It's not a bear. Now stop talking and let's go before it catches our scent".

"But what-"

"Hurry up we've got to go!" he cuts me off mid protest. He sounds serious. I'm still scared about what's just happened and I still have so many questions but I hoist my duffel further up my shoulders and retrieve my laptop bag, cradling it to my chest for a moment. It's my one piece of hope for the future and holding it I'm more determined than ever to not mess this up. Deciding to not test Jesse further, I step forwards and begin to follow him towards the trees.

It's pretty safe to say that my life has taken a sharp turn towards crazy in the past few hours. I thought I was getting dropped off at a normal summer camp but here I am following a guy in full greek armour who not long ago pointed a fucking arrow at me. So this doesn't seem like a normal summer camp. I don't know what the hell I'm in for. All I know is that I'm longing for my bed back in Seattle where everything is safe rather than out here where there could very likely be bears. I can picture Uncle Eric driving home, probably singing along to Aerosmith with his gravelly voice and I feel a pang in my chest. I realise how much I miss him already. _Maybe I can call him once I get to camp. _I'm broken out of my reverie as I pass between two spruce trees and step into a smaller clearing. What has snapped me out of my thoughts is a magnificent marble archway that seems to have sprung up out of nowhere in front of us. I crane my neck upwards, bringing my hand up to my eyes to screen them from the glare of the too-hot sun, and try and make out the words etched in the marble stretching across the two pillars. Just like with the sign at the side of the road I'm certain the letters are ancient greek. _What the fuck? _I blink, squeezing my eyes tight, and when I open them the letters are in clear English, spelling out _Camp Half Blood. _This is the second time this has happened today. _This heat is making me crazy. _I shake my head and look over at Jesse, who is looking up at the archway with something akin to pride shining in his eyes and a small smile playing at his lips.

"Where's the camp?" I ask, staring through the archway and spotting not so much as a pathway indicating where the rest of the place is.

"You can't see it?" Jesse looks over at me, one eyebrow arched and a smirk creeping in at the corner of his mouth.

"Um, no?" I glare at him. This guy is making me feel stupid right now and I hate feeling stupid. I clutch my laptop bag closer to my chest and take a step backwards.

"This'll be fun" Jesse chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head towards the archway "walk through the archway"

"No, why should I? I'm not here to amuse you" I retort, squaring my shoulders and meeting his amused glance with a defiant stare.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Jesse's grin is growing larger and with it my annoyance. First he makes me feel stupid and now he's telling me I'm scared. I have no idea who this kid is but I sure as hell know he's annoying.

"Of course not" I huff, tossing my hair and stalking past him, straight towards the archway. I grit my teeth and close my eyes as I walk under it, preparing to feel slime pouring down my back or a net falling on top of me like the last camp initiations I had to go through, but there is nothing but a refreshing breeze against my face and the sudden sweet aroma of ripe strawberries. I slowly open my eyes and a gasp escapes my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_What the fuck? _The lush green forest I was walking towards when I passed under the archway is gone and I am now standing on the crest of a hill, swathes of thick grass and beautiful wildflowers enveloping my feet, swaying gently in the breeze. The hill slopes down to meet a sprawling landscape, dotted here and there with clusters of evergreen trees the colour of emeralds. To my right there's a campfire burning low, it's amber glow stark against the deep green of the grass. Further on behind it is a cluster of buildings arranged in a large square. _Those must be the cabins. _Strangely they appear to be different colours. One is the same forest green as the trees and grass, one is the pale blue of ducks eggs, another glints the magnificent gold of afternoon sunlight and one opposite it shines the serene silver of moonlight on water. All such bold and pleasing colours. One stands out from the rest, not gleaming gold or shining silver but black as pitch, my favourite shade. _I wonder why they painted it that way? It's quite sombre for a summer camp. That must be where the depressed fucks like me live. _Over to the left there's an impressive and stately house, it's wooden panels painted the exact hue of the cloudless summer sky above it. It overlooks fields of strawberries that seem to stretch on forever, the culprits for the dizzyingly sweet scent hanging in the air. Figures too far away to see bustle between the rows of tangled green plants picking the ripe fruits and placing them into woven baskets. The hum of conversation fills the air along with joyous peals of laughter. It's a sound of such pure happiness, which is something I haven't heard in years. _What is this place? _It's completely unlike anywhere I've ever been before, none of the other summer camps I got shipped off to were ever like this. It's beautiful. _Not that I'm going to tell anyone here that. _All I'm here to do is stay for as long as I need for Uncle Eric to take me home so I can produce music. The thought of that brings a small smile to my face. _I can do this. _

A low chuckle sounds behind me and I whip round furiously to find Jesse, who I had completely forgotten about, leaning absent-mindedly against a tree, muscled arms folded across his chest. His eyes, which reflect the colour of the afternoon sun, gleam with amusement and the beginnings of a smirk play around the corners of his lips. I've not even known the guy for half an hour and I already want to punch him. _Think of home. _I take in a deep breath and tone down my scowl to a cool, level stare.

"Amused?" I question, raising one eyebrow and hugging my laptop satchel closer to my chest.

"Very. This is the best part, when the newbies see the view for the first time, it never gets old" Jesse answers, the smirk sliding off his face, replaced with a tender, loving look as he gazes out at the view. _Wow, he must really care about this place. I wonder why? _I don't ask though. I'm not here to make friends or get to know anyone, I'm just here so I can lie somewhat convincingly to Uncle Eric so he'll let me move to LA.

"It's not that great, it's just a camp" I lie.

"Not that great! Not that-" His tone is incredulous "You'll see how amazing this place is just you wait!". There's still a grin plastered on his face. The serious, assertive and wary guy who found me hiding in the pine is gone, replaced by the carefree, relaxed boy now stood in front of me. It's like as soon as we crossed under that archway a massive weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Whatever" I reply, rolling my eyes. I can tell now that Jesse is the all too enthusiastic, oozes team spirit kind of kid and I am not here for that. I just want to find a quiet corner, put my headphones in and escape for a while. Jesse looks up, seemingly directly into the sun, not bothering to shield his eyes or anything. _Jeez, how is this kid not blind? _

"Ah shit, look at the time, we need to get down to the big house, Chiron will want to see you". He starts stalking down the hill heading in the direction of the impressive blue building. It's aptly named. "Come on! We need to get going" Jesse calls. He's already halfway down. I curse mentally and start jogging awkwardly to catch up to him. _How the hell did he get there so fast? _I fall into step beside him. As we walk I can feel his gaze burning into the side of my face. I wish he would stop.

"What's your name, girl who likes to hide in trees?" he asks, a jovial expression on his face.

"It's Beca, homicidal maniac who likes to point arrows at people" I retort. Jesse laughs loudly. I push down the smile that is trying to creep across my face. _I am not here to get to know people._

"So what's your deal huh? You one of those girls who acts all mean and tough and then they take off their glasses and that terrifying ear spike and you realise that they were actually beautiful all along?" He's still looking at me, curiosity ablaze in his eyes.

"I don't have glasses" I reply, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Then you're already halfway there" he grins, giving me a wink.

"Ugh, give me a break" I roll my eyes and try and walk ahead of him but he keeps pace with me. Thinking back now, I was so surprised by the sudden appearance of the camp that I never even asked how the hell it appeared in the first place. _I'll seem stupid if I ask now. Chances are it was just the heat playing tricks on me and it was here all along. _

"You've probably got a lot of questions" Jesse offers, seeming almost to read my goddamn mind "but don't worry, Chiron will answer them all. He's great, I'm sure you'll get along" he smiles at me warmly. _Yeah, right. I don't get along with anyone. _We're walking around the corner of the strawberry fields now, almost at the house. I can see between the rows of plants from here and as I peer through curiously, I spot a girl in gray jean shorts and a white tank top, her back turned to me, weaving expertly through the tangle of ripe fruits with the skill of a sailor navigating stormy waters. The way she moves is mesmerising and I find my eyes following her. Her hips sway as she walks away from me, their motion mirrored in the spill of flame red hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. It's adorned here and there with blue and white flowers. She reaches a blonde haired girl, who is perched loftily on a stool, examining her nails. She says something to the redhead, who laughs joyfully. My breath hitches as I realise it was the sound of pure joy I had heard earlier. I suddenly realise that I'm smiling. _What the hell are you doing? Get it together Mitchell! _I blink, snapping myself out of the trance. _She's probably not that good looking. Besides, even if she was, I bet she wouldn't give me a second glance. _I'm unsure why I'm trying to justify myself but before I can ponder it further, I spot Jesse next to me waving at the two girls.

"Hey Chlo, hey Bree!" He calls, his grin broadening when the blonde waves back, offering him a winning smile. _He is definitely into her. _I see her nudge the redhead and I quickly become very interested in the scuff marks on my Vans. I don't want to see her face. I flush red with shame thinking about the way I had looked at her and the influence she had instantly had over me. It was a feeling I very much did not want to think about or accept. _It was just the shock of seeing someone new, that's all. I don't care who she is or what she looks like. _

"You coming to the riff-off tonight?" one of them asks.

"You know I am, I haven't missed a single one" he answers, and I can hear that he has a grin on his face. "I'll see you guys later, c'mon let's go Beca". Much to my relief, we start walking again and I follow behind Jesse silently, staring at the ground passing under my feet as we move. I almost crash into him when out of nowhere he suddenly stops. I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind about him playing jokes on me, but I then realise we've reached the Big House. We're standing at the foot of a small set of white wooden steps, which lead up to a spacious wrap-around porch. As I climb the steps after Jesse I can see that people have been here recently, spotting half a pitcher of fresh lemonade, three glasses and a scattered deck of playing cards lying on a large oak table, intricately carved with a motif of vines and grapes. _Whoever owns this place must be rich. _We turn right, the boards of the porch creaking under my feet as we move towards the front door. Just as we reach it, Jesse turns to me.

"You wait here a minute, I'm just going to let Chiron know you're here". Before I can reply he has swung open the door and entered the house. Sighing, I shuffle awkwardly from one foot to the other. I fight the urge to turn around and see the redhead again, forcing my gaze downwards and staring at the grain of the wood beneath me. I feel as though I've been stood here forever, my thoughts running rapidly back and forth through my head, when the door opens, revealing Jesse, whose features broaden into a grin. His whole face lights up when he smiles, which I'm sure makes him popular with a lot of the girls here, but just irritates me. _People shouldn't be that cheerful. Life sucks. _"Come on in" Jesse tilts his head, motioning me to enter the house, "Chiron's ready to see you".

The huge house, which looks grand from the outside, is surprisingly homey on the inside, worn in places, but it feels like it is cherished and cared for. Dark oak floorboards thread their way through the house, chipped and worn, clearly having fought a losing battle against the many feet that have traversed its passages. There is some kind of wallpaper adorning the walls, yet it can barely be seen through the sea of photographs filling up every available space. Before I get the opportunity to step closer and peer at them Jesse is ushering me down the corridor, passing by several offshoots that lead to who knows where, until we reach a door at the end.

"After you" Jesse reaches forwards and twists the doorknob, stepping to one side to allow me to enter. I walk forwards and peer around the room. It looks as well used as the rest of the house, wallpaper in a deep shade of forest green peeling off the wall in places, strands of it sagging here and there like it's been trying to reach the floor but gave up trying years ago. _Damn this wallpaper looks how I feel. _I'm only now realising just how tired I am, everything that's happened today suddenly the weight of the world on my shoulders. _And damn I could use some food. _With that thought, my stomach pangs and gives a low growl like a caged lion.

"Hungry?" A gravelly voice sounds to the right of me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Christ dude!" I exclaim. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the man sat right in the middle of the room.

"My apologies, it wasn't my intention to startle you". He smiles, genuine warmth and kindness radiating from his features. _So this must be Chiron_. He has a kind face, one which looks like it has seen a great deal of things, each memory etched into the lines which weather his tanned skin. His eyes are a deep shade of brown which shine, ablaze with a youthful energy that makes it hard to tell just how old he is. His timeless face looks like it carries all the wisdom the world possesses at one glance, yet appearing childlike and young at the next. I settle on late thirties.

"Um, that's okay" I reply. My stomach growls again and I clamp my hands over it in an attempt to stifle the sound.

"I'm so sorry to keep you, I just need to talk to you for a minute and then I'll get someone to take you to get some food". His voice is soft yet it rings with a quiet authority that demands respect. "Please sit" he gestures to a deep green armchair which rests in the centre of the room. I step eagerly towards it and throw myself down, the soft padding of the chair enveloping me like a hug. I begin to relax slightly, my grip easing ever so slightly on the laptop satchel I've still got hugged to my chest.

"Would you like a drink?" Chiron offers, an amused smile lingering at the corners of his mouth when he spots how far I've sunk into the chair. I quickly straighten up and clear my throat.

"Um yes please" I respond. Chiron nods at Jesse, who is leaning against the doorway and he immediately turns and heads down the hall. Feeling like I'm going to be here for a while, I relax the grip on my satchel and place it on the floor next to my feet.

"So. You must be Beca" Chiron starts, curiousity flickering in his eyes. It's not really a question; he already knows. He simply wants to hear it from me. He leans forward, placing his elbows on the desk which sits between us and interlocking his fingers. "Jesse told me he found you outside the camp borders hiding behind a tree. Tell me, how did you find us?" His tone is light but I can see behind the thin veil of curiosity in his eyes that this man is concerned. I have no idea why. No-one is ever worried are concerned about me, except maybe Uncle Eric. _Uncle Eric. _I'm ashamed to realise that I miss him already and I push the feeling away into the back of my mind, where I store all the things I don't want to think about.

"What's it to you?" I try to sound confident but instead my voice comes out small and sad.

"Well Beca, as Camp Director, it is my job to see to all new campers and to ensure that they all arrive safely and adjust well to camp life. However, Camp Half-Blood is quite different from a lot of other summer camps, so I was wondering how it came to be that you found yourself here this afternoon" he responds calmly.

"My mom left a letter telling my uncle to bring me here when I turned 16, that's it" I respond, irritation creeping into my voice. I don't understand why everyone here is so calm, I'm used to drill sergeants, cold meals and being treated like a delinquent, not comfy chairs and actually being treated like something resembling a human being. It unnerves me.

"Do you know how she knew about this place?" He leans further forward, probing for the information he wants. A flicker of recognition sparks in his eyes as he regards my face.

"No, I haven't seen her in...in a long time" _why the hell am I telling this guy stuff?! Shut up Mitchell! _Chiron looks at me and I see pity in his eyes, the emotion I hate above all others.

"Don't feel sorry for me, you don't even know me!" I snap, fury immediately welling up inside me.

"Ah but I do know you Beca Mitchell, I know that you were born in Portland, Oregon, that your mother's name is Mia Mitchell and that she taught classics at Oregon State University. She left when you were 7 and you have never quite recovered" He's still looking at me with pity in his eyes except now it's more like he's looking through me. He knows everything. I'm scared and I'm angry.

"What the fuck! How do you know me, who even are you?" I'm shouting now and in my anger I'm standing out of my chair, my voice incredulous as I look down at Chiron, my eyes blazing with fury and underneath that, pure fear.

"Beca, please sit down" Chiron is still calm, his voice not having even risen a decibel, despite me having just yelled at him, and that makes me even angrier.

"No! Why should I? Why should I listen to you! I've been brought here against my will and now you know things about me that I've never told anyone?" I'm on the brink of hysteria about to completely lose my shit. "And how do you know my mom! You've got a lot of shit to explain! Start talking" I glare at him. He raises his hands above his head innocently.

"Okay Beca I will explain everything and answer any questions you might have but please sit down" he repeats. I take a deep breath in, trying to calm all the thoughts swirling round my brain so that I can actually think. _Breathe Beca. _I draw in another breath and slump back into the armchair, shooting a wary glance at Chiron, who still looks as placid as when I first walked through the door. I refuse to sink into the welcoming chair again, my guard still high.

"How do you know me?" I demand, my voice calmer than it was before.

"I don't know you, but I knew your mother somewhat. I used to attend her lectures on Greek Mythology at Oregon State, she really was one of the finest educators I ever had the grace to meet; she told the myths as if she had been stood there herself when the events had unfolded. It was truly something to behold". As he speaks, a wistful expression pulls at his features. I haven't heard anyone talk about my mother for years, Uncle Eric stopped telling stories about her about a year after she disappeared and hearing Chiron's words now brings back painful memories. I quickly lock them away, not wanting to think about the past.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I ask, trying to bury the hope in my voice.

"We would write letters to each other sometimes but they stopped quite some time ago. She would always tell me the schedules of her lectures so I could go along. The last letter I ever received was a letter that she wrote to me telling me that she had given birth to a child, a little girl. She was worried about what you would grow to become and wanted to know if she could rely on me to keep you safe if a day came where she couldn't. Unfortunately, as you are here that day must have arrived" he speaks solemnly.

"Why wouldn't she be able to keep me safe? Was she in danger" I ask, confused.

"Did your mother ever read to you the Greek myths?" Chiron responds. It seems an irrelevant question.

"Yes, when I was little, but I can't remember many of them. Why is that important?" I respond, impatient.

"It is well known throughout all of the Greek myths that the gods and goddesses alike all hold a great weakness: mortals. Throughout history gods and goddesses have had numerous affairs with mortal men and women, many of these resulting in offspring, known as demigods. Are you familiar with this?" He questions. He speaks as though the gods are alive and well and are not something of fiction.

"Not really. I still don't see what this has to do with my mother" I reply, growing more exasperated

"What if I told you that the myths were not just fabled stories, told to children to help them sleep at night, but that they were real? That the Greek gods are very much alive and that they live here, in America and still continue to entangle themselves in the lives of mortals?". I stare at him, trying to see if he is being serious. _I actually think this guy believes what he's saying. What the actual fuck. _I begin to laugh, a small giggle at first but soon I can't hold it back and I'm cackling uncontrollably.

"Nice joke dude, I think we'd know if there were some magical Greek dudes just chilling out in America" I manage to say between fits of laughter. I glance at Chiron, whose face is stony, conveying no hint of amusement and the rest of my laughter dies in my throat. I blink and look down at my hands, focusing on my black chipped nail varnish and trying not to laugh again. _This guy really believes it. Man is this gonna be a story for Uncle Eric._

"Your mother knew about the existence of the gods and in the last letters she wrote to me, she spoke of a man she had met that was like no other, a man who truly understood her and with whom she was having a child. I knew your mother in her youth and knew that she was not one to fall in love easily. Her passion was in her work and she would not have been swayed by just anybody." He pauses, looking at me to make sure that I'm still listening. "I was right. In the last letter Mia ever sent to me, she told me how this man whom she loved completely had revealed to her that he was one of the gods. I never found out which. She knew the camp that I ran here and begged me to promise her that I could one day help you. She was worried about who would grow up to be and what would become of you if she was not around to care for you anymore. I wrote back imploring her to come and see me as I was concerned about her safety and could sense that she was in danger. But I never heard from her again. This why you are here Beca", he looks at me with a mixture of pity and sadness in his eyes before he continues. "You are a demigod".

The weight of Chiron's words crash into me like a freight train and I'm struggling to breathe. _He can't be right. None of this could ever be true it's just a ridiculous story right? He's crazy. _I try to reassure myself but nothing is working. I feel as though the walls are closing in around me, the embrace of the armchair around me now a vice grip, keeping me from moving. Everything inside my head is falling apart and I panic, the need to escape overwhelming all of my senses. I jump up from the chair and sprint from the room, Chiron's calls a muffled echo in my ears. I run straight into Jesse, who yells in surprise as I send the pitcher he's holding tumbling to the floor. I hear it smash but I don't look back or stop to help, I just need to get out of here. I throw open the front door and sprint towards the porch steps. I have no idea where I'm going, I just need to get away. I throw a glance over my shoulder to make sure Jesse isn't pursuing me and then I'm crashing into someone, sending them flying and me after them. I brace myself for the impact of the floor but never make it, instead making a softer landing right on top of the person I just crashed into. Whoever they are they make a shitty crash mat, as I still manage to scrape my head on the wood of the porch as I land. _Jesus Christ this is just what I need. _I start to try and push myself up so I can start running again, my heartbeat pounding in my ears and sweat slicking my hands, which are trying to find purchase on the decking. I look down, intending to give the person beneath me piece of my mind, but the half-formed curse words about to tumble from my lips ebb like a storm dying as I realise who my crash mat is.


End file.
